Songfics for Pokemon Shippings
by Mist Ketchum
Summary: A series of song-fic stories for shippings, anti-shippings and friendships in the Pokemon world. Requests are accepted.
1. Trainers in Love Pokeshipping

_**Hey guys, I decided a while ago to do a songfic for Pokemon shippings series. I warn you that a majority of them may be Pokeshipping but I will try to do other shippings that I'm not familiar with too. If you have a request, send it to me in a review/PM with the name of your shipping and/or song request. If you want a certain thing to happen, let me know and I will be sure to do it, if not, I'll do my own interpretation of the song.  
**_

_**Anyways, this is my first songfic (beside Under the Mistletoe but I didn't put the lyrics on there so I don't know if it's considered one...) so I'm not sure if it came out alright or not in songfic terms. Let me know.  
**_

_**The song is "Trainers in Love" by "All Caps". If you have never heard this song, you should open another tab and listen to it now. xD It was a fan-made song made specifically for Pokeshipping and it is simply adorable. I couldn't resist writing a fic for it. :D So enjoy and leave a review if that is what you wish.  
**_

* * *

_**Trainers in Love**_

_**Shipping: Pokeshipping  
**_

It was a beautiful day in Cerulean City. The Wingull and Pidgey flew together in the air, carrying with them a cool breeze that smelled of sea water. In the wood line of the outskirts of Cerulean, a group of Rattata ran out into the open, each carrying berries in their jaws before disappearing behind a bush. In the outskirts was where a young Pokemon trainer waited anxiously with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked; worried about his trainer who seemed like he would jump out of his skin at the slightest noise.

"I-I'm fine…" Ash assured his buddy for what must have been the fifth time that day. He hated how his voice cracked at this unconvincing assurance. The truth was; he really WASN'T fine. In fact, he never remembered being so nervous in his life. _'It's just Misty…'_ He told himself again, only succeeding in making him feel more nervous.

He had sent his Buisel- a Pokemon that Misty would be unfamiliar with- into the gym with a note for her. The note told her to meet him at the outskirts of Cerulean for something important that he had to say. He hadn't included his name and said for her to come alone.

Ash was about to start doubting that she would even show up when a figure suddenly appeared in the distance that he recognized as Misty. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he saw her. She was wearing a yellow hoodie with blue shorts tied up with a white belt and her hair was in its usual side ponytail. Even with just this casual wear, Ash could still only think one thing: _'Beautiful…' _

Ash had discovered his true feelings for Misty after it had been too late and she had to leave to the gym. He always knew that he cared about her with all of his heart but just didn't know that he was really IN LOVE with her until he started missing her like crazy and Brock caught him staring at his 'Mini Misty lure' and the kerchief that she gave him.

She finally reached him and her luminous sea green eyes lit up in surprise. "A-Ash?"

_Misty: I thought I'd find you here, _

_You've got your six in your pocket and you're full of fears._

**Misty's POV**

"A-Ash! YOU wrote the note?!" Misty asked, still shocked from the fact that the last person she expected to see was really here! She was half tempted to pinch herself to see if this was really a dream.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, it was me…" He said.

_'Is he… trembling?!' _"Ash, are you alright? You don't look so good…" She took a step toward him, making take a step back.

"F-fine, never been better Mist." He looked at the ground to avoid eye contact.

_'What in Mew's name is wrong with him?' _"Well… didn't you have something important to tell me?" Misty pressed, a little irritated by his avoiding her.

"Yeah," he looked up at her. "I challenge you to a battle, Misty."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "A battle? Now?"

_Ash: This will happen tonight,_

_ I've been looking for you and we came here to fight._

**Ash's POV**

"Yeah, I challenge you to a battle." Ash repeated with a little more confidence.

She blinked. "Why did you make me come all the way out here to battle? We could have easily done it at the gym."

"I didn't want our battle to be interrupted." Ash said.

Misty raised a brow. "My gym is way more private than out in public."

Ash sweat dropped as he realized his mistake. "Okay, we can battle there then…"

"No," Misty waved her hand. "We're already here so let's just do it here."

"Okay…" Ash muttered.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to battle though? We haven't seen each other in so long and this is the first thing you ask? What about that 'important thing you had to tell me'?" Misty pressed.

Ash blushed as he realized that he had to be more forward or Misty would never go along with his plan. "I-I'm not challenging you to just any battle, I'm challenging you to a Bet Battle!"

Misty cocked her head to one side like a Growlithe puppy. "Bet Battle?"

"Yeah, like if I win, you have to do what I say and if you win then I do what you say for today." Ash explained in a hurry.

"Okay… What do I have to do if YOU win?" Misty asked.

Ash turned as red as the hat on his head at this question. "Erm… You never know what you have to do until the end, it's kept a secret!"

Misty blinked. "Okay… Whatever. We'll have it your way." She then smirked, flashing her beautiful teeth, making Ash's heart skip a beat. "Just don't lose Master or you'll have to do what I say."

_'No, this is one battle that I absolutely CAN'T lose.' _Ash thought in determination.

_Misty: You and me, _

_ Ash: It's time for a show,_

_ Misty: Starmie will win,_

_ Ash: Pikachu let's go! _

The two stood apart from each other and got in the fighting stance.

"We don't have a referee but I'll make sure that you don't cheat to get me to do something." Misty called out to him.

"Don't worry about that." He called back and then glanced at Pikachu. "I know that you hate fighting Misty but please, just do this for me this once." He begged softly.

"Pika…" It hesitated for a moment before nodding and leaping out into the battlefield.

"And no using Togepi this time to make Pikachu feel bad, kay Mist?" Ash said.

Misty gave him a death glare full of hurt. "What kind of sick joke is that?! You know very well that Togetic had to leave!"

Ash realized his mistake and guilt instantly overtook him. "I'm so sorry Misty! I forgot about that." He apologized sympathetically.

"I bet that's not the only thing you forgot…" Misty muttered almost inaudibly but Ash caught it. "Anyways, I'll beat you fair and square!" She threw a Pokeball. "Misty calls Starmie!"

The purple starfish appeared with a cry.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin!"

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

The battle began.

_Both: I'm taking you down,_

'_Cuz I know I can._

_I've been training all year and I've got a plan._

_I'll never admit,_

_I think you look great._

_It's a Pokemon battle, it's not a date._

_I'm not gonna falter by how you make me feel,_

_There's time for flirting while your Pokemon heal._

_So let's get this started before you back out._

_I'm gonna show you what training's about._

The battle was getting intense. Ash had dared to hope that by just using an electric move, he would easily win the battle and his plan could go into action. He had been training all year not only to win his gym battles but also with this plan in mind, but obviously, she had been training too.

"Great battling Misty. You've gotten really strong." Ash complimented.

"Save the sweet talk for when our Pokemon are healing, Ash." Misty huffed, though her cheeks had lit up with a soft pink color.

The battle raged on.

**Misty's POV**

_'Bet battle eh? I wonder what Ash has in store for me if he were to win. Probably something like going out to Burger Joints and making ME pay as he stuffs his face or something.' _Misty thought as she ordered Starmie to use Rapid Spin to neutralize Pikachu's Thunderbolt; a technique that she learned from experience to face the multitudes of trainers that came to her gym with electric Pokemon.

_'My wallet and my dignity may be at stake here, I CAN'T lose this battle!' _Misty thought in determination. She had no idea what she'd make Ash do if she were to win but she pushed the thought aside, for now all that was important was focusing on winning.

Concentrating proved to be hard for the young gym leader due to a reason that made her face warm with a blush across the bridge of her nose. Ash had grown so much in the years that they had been apart. He had actually grown MORE gorgeous- if that was even possible. His voice had even changed along with everything else. But what never changed was the challenging gleam in his brilliant brown eyes and the way that he put his whole heart and soul into a Pokemon battle. To put it simply, he looked great… But that would be an understatement. Either way, she would never admit something like that to anyone!

_ 'This is a Pokemon battle, not a date.' _She thought with slight disappointment. _'I can't go swooning over him like some obsessed fan girl. I can't falter just because of the way he makes me feel… After all, he just appeared out of nowhere demanding a 'Bet Battle' after not contacting me for years. What's going through his head?' _

Misty noticed that Ash almost seemed… desperate. Like he had to win at any cost. _'Sorry Ash. You're not winning this time.' _

_Ash: You can still disband,_

_My team is tough and you know I'd understand._

_Misty: I'm not moving an inch, _

_I'm gonna destroy you and I won't even flinch._

**Ash's POV**

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged at Starmie, its body surrounded by electricity.

Misty, caught off guard by the new attack, ordered Starmie to use Hydro Pump a moment too late and the starfish was hurled into a tree, its jewel blinking. "Oh no, Starmie!" Misty cried.

"You know Misty, you can give up if ya' want." Ash suggested. He could win right then and there but something told him that she wouldn't give up that easily.

"And just LET YOU WIN?! Are you nuts?! I have some tricks up my sleeve too." She turned back to her Pokemon. "Starmie, use Power Gem!"

"Huh?!" Ash gasped in surprise as the glowing gems struck Pikachu.

"Ka!" It cried out in pain.

"Now use Rapid Spin again!" Starmie complied and hit Pikachu directly, who was recovering from the Power Gem, and made it crash into a tree opposite the one that Starmie crashed into.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

_Misty: You and me,_

_Ash: It's time for a show,_

_Misty: Starmie will win,_

_Ash: Pikachu let's go!_

_Both: I'm taking you down,_

'_Cuz I know I can._

_I've been training all year and I've got a plan._

_I'll never admit,_

_I think you look great._

_It's a Pokemon battle, it's not a date._

_I'm not gonna falter by how you make me feel,_

_There's time for flirting while your Pokemon heal._

_So let's get this started before you back out._

_I'm gonna show you what training's about._

"Pikachu! Are you alright?!" Ash called.

Pikachu slowly got up with a wince, breathing heavily. "Pika…" It nodded in determination.

Ash grit his teeth. Misty was stronger than he thought. But he still had to win. Pikachu understood what was at stake but it seemed like he wouldn't be able to take much more.

'_I need to win this quickly or it's all over.' _Ash thought. _'I can't let my feelings for Misty get in the way of me winning.'_

_Misty: If I win this match,_

_I'll have my victory!_

_Ash: If I win this match,_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Misty: If I win this match,_

_I'll have my victory!_

_Ash: If I win this match, _

_Will you go out me, Misty?_

Ash couldn't lose, if he did, he wouldn't have the courage to ask Misty what he wanted to ask her any other way. If he won this match, he would ask Misty to go out on a date with him. And since it was a Bet Battle, she would have to accept without giving him a concussion with her mallet. It was a bit sneaky but he didn't know how else to do it… He couldn't just blurt out: 'Misty, I care about you so much… in fact, I love you. Won't you abandon your gym duties and dreams and come travel with me again?' He just couldn't. He wasn't even that afraid of her mallet, he was more afraid of her hating him for this or that their friendship would be ruined and she'd never want to see him again. She may just want to win for a simple victory or maybe making him help her clean the gym for a day but he had more at stake. He had to win…

_Both: I'm taking you down,_

'_Cuz I know I can._

_I've been training all year and I've got a plan._

_I'll never admit,_

_I think you look great._

_It's a Pokemon battle, it's not a date._

_I'm not gonna falter by how you make me feel, _

_There's time for flirting while your Pokemon heal._

_So let's get this started before you back out._

_I'm gonna show you what training's about._

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Pikachu swiftly dodged the attack just by an inch.

"Redirect it Starmie!" The Hydro Pump redirected and Ash saw that there would be no way that Pikachu could dodge something that close ranged.

Ash then acted on impulse and decided to take a huge chance. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle and break through the Hydro Pump!"

Pikachu's body was enveloped by electricity as the Hydro Pump hit it. He struggled to break through the powerful stream of water as it threatened to overwhelm him.

Ash thought fast. "Pikachu, now send a Thunderbolt on the water."

"No! Starmie, stop your attack!" Misty cried in panic.

But it was too late. Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that trailed across the Hydro Pump and struck Starmie hard, stopping its attack. When it was released from the shock wave, it collapsed with a blinking jewel. The jewel stopped blinking and lost its glow, indicating that it fainted.

"Starmie!" Misty cried and ran to her Pokemon, hugging it. "You did great Starmie, take a long rest." She returned it.

"YEAH! Great job Pikachu!" Ash danced around with an enthusiasm that would make anyone think that he had beaten the Pokemon League or something.

Pikachu leaped into his arms and the two cheered together.

Misty sighed and stood up, walking over to the two. "Alright Ash, great battle." She stuck out her hand.

"You two Mist." He smiled radiantly and shook her hand, Pikachu leaping back onto his shoulder.

"So…" Misty started. "You win, what do I have to do?"

Ash blushed heavily. He had anticipated winning but didn't think of how to ask her out on the date. "Erm…" Was all he muttered with his eyes glued to his shoes.

"What? Did you not figure out what to make me do if you won?" Misty asked.

"No, I did… Um… I just wanted to know if… uhhh…" Ash stuttered, blushing like crazy.

"…If what? Spit it out! What's wrong with you?! I've never seen you so nervous!" Misty exclaimed.

"I-I'm not!" Ash spat.

"Then out with it already! It can't be that bad, can it?"

Ash squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head. "WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?!" He yelled quickly, his face burning.

"What? I-I couldn't understand you…" Misty asked softly, her eyes wide.

"Will-will you GOOUTWITHME?" He tried again, eyes still clenched shut.

He was met with a silence that made his heart lurch. Slowly opening his eyes and looking up, he saw her staring at him with huge eyes.

"W-what?" She whispered in disbelief.

"You didn't hear me AGAIN?!" Ash asked in exasperation.

"N-no, I heard you… I think…" She looked at him and her eyes almost seemed… hopeful. "You're asking me to… go out with you? L-like, on a date or something?"

"Yeah, I know! You would never want to go out with someone like me! I'm sorry for even asking." Ash said dejectedly and looked away from her, bracing himself for rejection.

She smiled softly. "Well… You DID win the match so of course I have to comply."

"R-really?!" Ash stuttered in surprise. _'Great, now I'll never know if she would have said yes even without me winning…'_

"Of course," Misty smiled and walked up to him, shyly giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "I thought you'd never ask."

Ash touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him and looked at her in surprise. "Mist…"

"Oh yeah, and I probably would have bet you to do the same thing if I won." Misty smiled at him.

"Really?!" Ash asked; a blush prominent on his face.

"Really, really." (Me: :p) She responded and looked at him intently. "So… where are we going? Cerulean Cape? A burger stand? What?"

Ash scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually… I already made us a reservation at the Lapras Café."

Misty stared at him, her eyebrow twitching slightly. "You… already made the reservation?"

"Yeah…?" Ash laughed nervously and took a step back.

"YOU WERE SO CONFIDENT THAT YOU WOULD WIN THAT YOU MADE RESERVATIONS ALREADY?!" She snarled at him.

"Y-yeah! I had to if we wanted to get decent seats. I didn't expect you'd be so strong though…" He waved his hands in front of himself defensively.

She walked up to him with an irritated look on her face and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for her mallet to hit him. But instead she just sharply tipped down the brim of his hat. "You're lucky I love you Ash." She growled before putting her hands over her mouth at what she said.

He tipped his brim back up to look at her with a grin on his face. "What? I didn't hear you."

"Good. You weren't meant to." She stated stubbornly and turned away from him to hide her blush.

With the grin still plastered to his face, he bravely hugged her. "I love you too Mist…"

"Just go get ready Ash." She said in a tone that came out more playful than irritated.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7." Ash then gave her a peck on the cheek that was so rushed that it was as if he were just nudging her swiftly.

Misty smiled to herself at Ash's shyness with a visible blush on her face as she watched him literally skip away happily. She sighed softly. '_I'm going out with Ash Ketchum tonight… How could it get any better than this?' _She asked herself and was happy for once that she lost a battle. Being on a date with the boy she's had a crush on for Mew knows how long and knowing finally that he returned her feelings was better than any victory she could ever hope for.

* * *

_**So how was it? Lemmie know what ya thought. Reviews fuel the fire; criticism and encouragement helps and flames just irritate me.**_


	2. Before He Cheats Anti-Contestshipping

_**Heey guys! Here's another addition of this. This song fic is a request from Madame Kasumi. Sorry that it takes a while to get into the song but I wanted to put in the essence of the cheating too. Hope you enjoy and now I shall work on UiU. ;D Oh and parts of this such as Drew being with Violet was influenced by my friend AAML-TAML. You should check out her fics. :D  
**_

_**Song: Before He Cheats  
**_

_**Artist: Carrie Underwood  
**_

_**Shipping: Anti-Contest  
**_

* * *

_**Before He Cheats**_

Misty was a bad influence. Alright, maybe she wasn't in this case… as long as May didn't get arrested or something. But she still couldn't believe that she let Misty convince her to do this.

With an arsenal in her bag, May was making her way through a parking garage, trying to find the car that belonged to a certain green haired jerk. As her eyes scanned the numerous vehicles for the one she seeked, her mind drifted back to earlier that day.

_**Flashback:**_

May stood at the door of the Cerulean gym, waiting for her best friend to answer. It was a beautiful day with a cloudless sky and a blissful breeze that stirred May's chesnut brown locks. But she didn't even notice the weather or the cheerful sound of Pidgey chirping their birdsong. Instead, she stood with tears pouring down her cheeks and fists clenched so tightly that her fingernails were digging into her palms through her gloves.

"Hey May, what a surprise! What are-" The redhead cut herself off when she saw her friend crying. "May! What's wrong?!" She asked frantically and ran over to her.

May bit her lip as she tried to stop the flow of tears, but to no avail. She looked at her friend with eyes that were puffy from crying and that seemed to glow in contrast to the tears. "D-Drew… He-"

"Come on inside May." Misty cut her off and grabbed her hand to lead her inside.

May felt slightly uneasy to be going into the gym since a certain bluenette may be there. '_No… She's probably out with that jerk.'_

Misty set May down on the couch in their living area and handed her a glass of water. "Here you go." She said sweetly as she handed her the glass.

May received the water and tried to manage a smile. "Thanks." She sniffed.

Misty sat down beside her. "Alright, now tell me what happened May."

May looked away in slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry to show up at your gym so suddenly and bring my problems. You could have had a challenger for all I knew."

Misty put her hand on May's arm comfortingly. "Don't give it a second thought May. You're my good friend and I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Misty. I'm always there for you too." May actually managed a smile this time at the comfort before her lip trembled and more tears poured out.

"Now tell me who I need to go pound in with my mallet for making you cry." Misty had said this in a teasing manner but May knew that she wasn't joking either.

She looked away sadly. "Drew… he… he… dumped me." May clenched her eyes shut as more tears came pouring out.

"WHAT?!" Misty snarled, standing up abruptly with clenched fists. "That jerk! How dare he do that to you! What reason could he have to dump someone as sweet and caring as you?!"

May looked up at Misty hesitantly before answering since she knew that the next words she spoke would blow a fuse. "He cheated on me… with Violet."

Misty looked at her in shock. "As in my sister Violet? Violet Waterflower, A.K.A one of the stuck up devas that are my sisters?"

May nodded sadly. "We were traveling together in the Johto region competing in all of the contests there. It was at the contest that I found out it happened…" She sniffed before starting to retell the story.

The events flashed back before her eyes as she explained it to Misty. It was the Olivine City Pokemon Contest with Drew and May neck and neck in points. The last seconds on the clock would determine the winner.

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" May commanded.

The butterfly Pokemon did a small flip in the air before flapping its wings rapidly to release the glittering wind.

"Roselia, Petal Dance." Drew said cooly with a flick of his emerald locks.

The rose Pokemon gracefully spun around before unleashing a flurry of beautiful petals at Beautifly. The two attacks mended as one and struck both Pokemon.

"The combination of the two Pokemon's attacks are making the air full of glitter and petals, it's an amazing sight to behold!" The announcer cried into the microphone. "But unfortunately those attacks are hurting the Pokemon as well so both coordinators are losing points."

"We have to end this right here." May stated and looked at Beautifly. "Beautifly, absorb sunlight for Solarbeam!"

"You do the same, Roselia!" Drew called out.

Both Pokemon started to glow in a bright white light. May grit her teeth. _'This will determine the outcome… Come on Beautifly, you can do it.'_

"Now Roselia!" Drew comanded.

"Come on Beautifly!" May cried.

Both Pokemon unleashed their power simultaneously and caused an explosion on contact.

May and Drew shielded their eyes from the explosion and waited anxiously for the smoke to clear.

When it did, Roselia was barely standing and Beautifly was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"And that's it!" The announcer exclaimed. "The winner of the battle and this year's contest is Drew!" She gestured to the green haired coordinator and a spotlight shone on him. He smiled confidently with Roselia at his side.

May ran to her fainted Pokemon and scooped it up in her arms. "You did great Beautifly, take a nice long rest." And with that she returned it to its Pokeball and started toward her boyfriend as he received the ribbon. "Hey Drew, nice-" Before she could reach him, a girlish voice filled the air.

She turned to see none other than Misty's sister Violet running up to Drew. "You did so great Drewsie!" She cooed and embraced him in a hug.

May blinked. _'Drewsie?!' _She couldn't help the jealousy she felt at the sight of Violet hugging her boyfriend and rival.

Then she did something that shattered May's world. She pecked Drew on the lips!

A flood of anger and hurt hit May hard and it took every bit of her strength not to yell at Violet, thus making a fool out of herself in front of the cameras. She waited for shock and maybe even anger to come from Drew at Violet's actions but it never came. Instead he was smiling at her!

"Hey Vi. Great to see you. I didn't expect that you'd come all the way out here." Drew smiled.

"Like, yeah," Violet started in a ditsy voice, "I even like, cancelled my appointment at the Hair Salon just to see you win!"

Drew smirked and pulled out a rose. "For you, my sweet." He handed it to the blunette.

"Aw Drewsie, you're like, such a doll." Violet squeeled as she took the rose.

May's eyes sparkled with emotion as she felt pain strike her heart at the sight she was seeing. She couldn't take it anymore! She ran out of the Contest Hall blindly as tears started to flow from her eyes.

May sat crying on a park bench under a dimly lit street light. The sun was going down, painting the sky in a soothing purple, pink and yellow. But May couldn't admire its beauty like she usually did as it would only bring her more pain. _'Me and Drew used to watch the sunset together…'_ She thought with a pang in her heart.

She was crying so much that she didn't notice when Drew and Violet walked up to her.

"Hey May, I wondered where you ran off to. Geez, I've never seen you get so worked up over losing a contest." Drew huffed in exasperation.

"It's not… the contest." May choked out, looking up at them to meet a sight that filled her with more pain and confusion: they were holding hands! _'Why, Drew?!' _She cried silently.

Drew looked confused for a moment but as his eyes followed hers to him and Violet holding hands, his face lit up in realization and became sullen. "Oh right, I didn't tell you…"

"Hey, aren't you like, my runty little sister's friend?" Violet asked.

May didn't answer her. She was too anxious for Drew's explanation and still mad at the blunette. "Tell me what?" May sniffed in exasperation.

Drew sighed and refused to meet her eyes as he spoke. "May, I've…" He took a deep breath before looking at her with a somber expression. "I've fallen in love with Violet Waterflower. I meant to tell you after the contest but…" He sighed again. "I'm sorry May but I can't be with you anymore." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rose, tossing it to her. "This is the last rose that you'll get from me."

May nimbly caught the rose, wincing as the thorns pricked her fingers. She examined the object that he had first shown his affection to her with as her tears fell onto its red petals.

Her head snapped up as she heard their retreating footsteps. She stood up and ran after them. "Wait! Drew! Please tell me what I did wrong! Tell me why you left me!" She pleaded.

He turned to face her with a grave expression. "Look May, you didn't do anything wrong. My heart just belongs to Violet now."

Her sapphire eyes revealed the anguish that saturated her heart at his words.

His expression turned hard. "I don't have feelings for you anymore, May." He stated in a dismissive tone and started to walk away with Violet hand in hand.

Just like that and it was over. While May felt like she could cry an ocean and that the void that had been ripped out of her heart would never mend, Drew had already moved on to someone else like she never mattered. He was her first love but she was most likely not his.

She ran in a blind hurry toward the Olivine Ferry to get a ticket to Vermillion City as tears obscured her vision. May couldn't be in Johto anymore and she needed a break from contests for a while. She would never give up on being a coordinator but she couldn't do it in Johto because HE would be there.

"And then I came here. I probably should have gone home but there's a ferry to get straight to Hoenn from here anyways." May finished her story with a weak shrug and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry May…" Misty sympathized, pulling her friend into a hug. "That was such a jerk move for him to do… And I can't believe that Violet would pull something that horrible either!" Her voice was laced with rage.

"I guess that I should have seen the signs…" May said softly.

"No way!" Misty pulled away from the hug abruptly. "Don't you even think of putting ANY blame on yourself. It's all THEIR fault afterall. Drew just doesn't know a good thing when he sees it."

May smiled at Misty. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"No problem." And with that, Misty left the room and returned shortly with an ipod in her hands. "Well I think that you've cried enough." She stated before grinning. "It's time for you to get some revenge!"

May blinked up at her in confusion. "What kind of revenge?"

"The kind that will make him regret what he did to you." Misty answered.

"Like what? I don't want to get arrested or anything." May said nervously.

Misty dismissed this with a wave of her hand as she started scrolling through her ipod's music list. "Don't worry, you probably won't."

"Probably?! That's very assuring!" May said in a tone of playful sarcasm.

"Ahah! I've got it!" Misty exclaimed as she stared at her ipod. "This song is perfect!" She shoved the music device in May's face.

May squinted to see the song before raising a brow at Misty. "Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood? I didn't think you the type to listen to country."

Misty shrugged. "I only listen to a few country artists. I'm not really a big fan of it but I think that this one is perfect for your revenge."

"Okay, I'll listen to it." May said and started putting the headphones in her ears.

"No wait!" Misty stopped her. "I want you to wait until you actually are doing it to listen to the song so that you have some nice anger built up for it. I'll give you a basic summery of the song though."

"Okay?" May blinked and took out the headphones.

"So it's basically about a guy who cheated on a girl and she totally trashes his car." Misty explained with a grin.

"So… you want me to trash Drew's car." May said with a sweat drop. "I don't even think he has a car. Plus I have no idea where he is now…"

"Hold that thought." Misty responded and started out of the room before looking over her shoulder at May. "If he's still out with my sister then I can find out." She exited the room and left May to sit and think.

Misty reentered the room a few minutes later with a smirk plastered to her face. "I called Violet and she told me where her and Drew were headed. And the best part," her grin widened, "she was saying that he had a nice car that he was driving her in." She fist pumped. "Now you can get revenge by trashing that car!"

"I don't know if that's really a good idea…" May said hesitantly.

"Oh come on!" Misty urged and pulled May's hands to make her stand up. "Don't you want revenge on him for what he did to you?"

"I… guess." May murmured.

"You've cried enough. It's about time that you make HIM cry." Misty said with a dark grin.

_**End Flashback**_

And so May was now looking for the formally mentioned car in the parking garage with only two thoughts going through her mind: that she attacks the right car and hoping that she won't get caught.

She found what seemed to be his car. It was a red sports car that looked expensive. _'Geez, how flashy can you get?' _She thought in exasperation. _'Probably showing off for Violet.' _Her thought became bitter at her name and she sighed. "He never drove ME around in a flashy car or took me to a dance club." She murmured sadly. Sighing, May put in her head phones and started the song, getting her arsanal ready as the intro music played.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, _

_And she's probably getting frisky…_

May listened to the lyrics closely and thoughts started flooding into her mind at its words. _'Well she's not a blond but I sure am starting to see her as that other word right now. Being at a dance club, they probably are slow dancing…' _She thought and the image of Violet and Drew dancing filled her with sorrow.

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

'_Cause she can't shoot whiskey…_

May raised her eyebrows at this line. She sured hoped they weren't drinking. They were too young to drink.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo…_

May shrugged. _'Who knows?' _Another image of Drew and Violet doing what the lyrics said flashed into her mind, making her both bitter and sad.

_And he don't know…_

_'I can tell the chorus is coming… Maybe this is the part where destroying the car comes in.' _Her nerves reached their peak.

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive,_

As the lyrics started playing she took them as instruction on how to destroy the car. She took the key that Misty had provided her with for this situation and started running it along the flank of the vehicle, watching the red paint peel and hearing the satisfying screeching noise. Her clean movements became harsher until she was hacking away at it as she laughed mischievously.

_Carved my name into his leather seats…_

_'Grimer!' _She cursed silently. "How do I get in the car?" She muttered and hoped that it was unlocked for whatever reason. She tried to open it and found with relief that it was. _'Probably too distracted by Violet to notice he didn't lock it.' _This thought stimulated her anger more and she carved her name furiously into his car seats. Now he would know who did this and he could probably guess why.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

She leaped out of the car and shut the door before twirling to the front of the car while swinging around that particular mallet that Misty had provided her with. She slammed it into both of the headlights with a loud crash. Flinching inwardly, she expected the car alarm to go off but it didn't- amazingly.

_Slashed a hole in all four tires…_

_'Hmm, how can I do that?' _She wondered. Then an idea came to her. "Go Blaziken!" She called out her Pokemon.

"Blaze!" It cried and flared its wrist fire.

"Blaziken, use Slash on all four tires of this car." She commanded.

"Blaze?" It looked at her in confusion.

"Just do it." May said.

Blinking, Blaziken used one swift movement to slash two tires on one side and then another to slash the other two.

"Thanks Blaziken!" May grinned as she saw the car collapsed to the ground as the air left the tires. She returned her Pokemon as it scratched its head in confusion.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

That single line brought back the memories of what happened and May could only think of those memories as the next lines of the song played.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo…_

May stared at the ground angrily as hurt flooded her heart again. _'How can you stop loving someone, just like that? Maybe he never loved me to begin with…And even worse, maybe he used me to get her since Misty's my best friend…' _Tears started flowing from her sapphire eyes again but this time they were more like tears of rage.

_And he don't know…_

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats…_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires…_

_ 'Forget the clean work!' _May thought angrily, taking the mallet and starting to attack the car relentlessly in a blind rage. She shattered the windows and mirrors, slammed a dent in the hood and side doors, and knocked the bumper clean off.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Panting, May stared at the reckage before her. A grin of sheer satisfaction came to her lips. She gave the car one last little kick. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest as the car alarm starting blarring loudly. _'After all those horrible things I did to the car, a simple KICK set off the alarm?!' _She thought in exasperation and booked it out of the parking garage as fast as she could. The music still continued to play in her ears as she ran.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

'_Cause the next time that he cheats…_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No… Not on me._

After these lines she simply turned the ipod off since she knew the chorus would play again. She stuffed it in her bag and exited the parking garage as casually as she could, leaving the crime scene she created behind.

May was making her way to the Olivine port again to get a ticket back to Hoenn. She would just mail Misty's stuff to her rather than going all the way back to Kanto and then home.

She was about to board the ferry when a familiar voice called her name. Her heart lurched. The voice didn't call out her name in a friendly way by any means. In fact it was was a VERY angry voice. She didn't even need to guess by the angry tone on who it was since she would recognise that know-it-all voice anywhere.

Turning to the voice who had called her, she confronted a red faced Drew, who's eyes blazed like emerald fire. "What's your problem Maple?!"

May grimaced. She hated it when he called her by her last name. Deciding that playing dumb was the safest option, she feined a confused look. "What do you mean 'what's my problem'? And don't call me Maple!"

He took a step forward, his look of rage deepening. "Don't play dumb! You know what you did!"

But May was desperate to cover her tracks since there was no way for him to know for sure that she did it… right? "I don't know what you're talking about Drew!" She insisted.

He gave her a hard stare. "Oh come on May, YOU'RE not even THAT stupid!" He spat.

Okay, that one hurt. That hurt bad. But May wasn't about to let Drew have the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her so she did her best to hide her feelings.

"You trashed my car! I know it was you because YOUR name was carved into the seats!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

Her blood ran cold. She had forgotten all about carving her name. _'Argh! How could I have been so stupid?!' _She scolded herself. The horn on the ferry was then blown behind her. She needed to get on soon or it would leave without her. "I really don't know what you're talking about!" _'Shinx! How am I going to get out of this?'_

He took a menacing step forward, resulting in her taking an instinctive step back. Her eyes widened in slight fear. What was he going to do? "It was a rental car!" He snarled at her, his cold eyes boring into her nervous ones.

She suppressed a smirk at this. With it being a rental, he would have to pay a lot of money but if she didn't get out of this somehow then SHE would have to pay a lot of money. "Hey, I didn't trash your car or whatever you accused me of doing. There are plenty of Mays in the world."

He scowled at her. "But only one would have a reason to do that."

The boat horn blew again. May ran aboard the boat before Drew could say anything. She looked over her shoulder at him while wearing the biggest grin she had been able to manage since he dumped her. "Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat." She winked at him and ran to the balcony of the ship, watching the grasshead fume as the ship pulled away.


End file.
